


The General's Heartbreak

by ArSommers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: My interpretation of Leia's reaction when she realizes Han has died. One-shot fix-it fic.Originally published via fanfiction.net on 5/3/2016.





	The General's Heartbreak

General Leia Organa knew the exact moment Han Solo's soul departed from his body. It was as if a thousand suns suddenly exploded in the galaxy, leaving a dark void where light had brightly burned only moments before. She turned away from her comrades, hoping they had not seen the despair on her face.

Worst of all, Han had fallen at the hands of their son, Ben. Of course, Leia had heard the stories of what he'd done, but never had she believed he would strike down his own father.

Leia waited for the tears to come, but none fell. Perhaps she'd shed all her tears the day her son embraced the dark side. But she also knew that death was not the end. She'd lost count the number of times Luke spoke of Obi-Wan's ethereal presence. While Han would not appear as a silver spirit, she knew he was anything but gone.

With a shuddering sigh, Leia turned back to the hologram in front of her; she would have plenty of time to grieve later. In that moment she needed to be strong, as there were still men and women of the Rebel Alliance who needed help.

After all, it was only in the future that she could afford to look at her past.


End file.
